Just the Two of Us, Right?
by Renjetsuu
Summary: Kurogane and Fai have been friends for years. And Kurogane has been trying to supress the feelings he has for him, but then along comes a childhood friend, and Kurogane has to decide:Does he want Fai for himself, or will he let another boy take him?


Okay so, this is another OneShot for my girl Xyno. -_- She really likes KuroxFai, but she gave me this idea, and it seemed really hard for me to put it all in one chapter. So I had to make a choice, make this OneShot a ridiculously long one chapter, or make it small chapters. So yeah, its obvious what I chose, but I hope you enjoy, I'm sure my Xyno will :)

* * *

><p>Being a teenager sucked. You had all those hormones and all those stupid feelings for other people and you had no idea what to do with all of them. So naturally you either try to ignore them, or you act on them. Kurogane was one of those teenage boys who ignored them. Most of the guys were scared of him. He'd stalk the halls looking all gloomy and glare at anyone who tried to make eye contact with him. He really kept to himself. But the girls thought he was a dream. Kurogane was the silent type. Tall and masculine, he, supposedly, could protect the girls from any harm, and all those boys who kept hitting on them. Though the girls liked him, none ever confessed, cause they could never get him alone with them to ask. Kurogane was always with a guy named Fai: a cheerful, loving, excitable boy, the complete opposite of Kurogane.<p>

"_Apparently Kurogane-sama and Fai-sama have known each other since childhood!"_

"_Yeah but isn't Fai-sama super rich and Kurogane-sama super poor?"_

"_Kurogane-sama is such a dream, but so is Fai-sama! SO COOL!"_

"_I don't get girls, there's nothing special about them…" _

Kurogane was a tall senior with dark eyes and matching black hair. His skin had an olive tint to it and his stature was tall and muscular. He was part of the Kendo Club at his school, and his grandfather owned a dojo back home. It was true what most of the rumors said about him and Fai, that they had been friends since childhood, and that Fai's family was super rich and he was a bit poor. But that was because he moved to the city to go to a good high school (but mainly because Fai begged him to go to the same high school as him…).

Fai was also a senior but a year older than most. He was kept from school during his 2nd year due to an illness that came over him. He is still fragile, and does tend to miss a lot of school, but he always manages to make it up when he gets well. Fai is a tall, pale boy with a somewhat feminine stature. He as blonde hair and two different coloured eyes: a blue and a golden yellow. Though Fai is weak, he always puts others before him, especially Kurogane.

"_Have you heard? Fai-sama isn't in again today!"_

"_I hope he's okay. Maybe we can make him something and give it to Kurogane-sama!"_

"_I dunno…"_

"HELLO WORLD! And my lov~ely classmates! I, Fai D. Flowright have come once again to drown in your presence!"

"The hell is wrong with you…"

"Kuro-puu! I've missed you soooooo much! Thank you for coming to see me yesterday! You little worry-wart~"

"Say that louder. I. Dare. You." Kurogane leaned over to Fai's face and grabbed his upper arm with his right hand, threaten him Fai with his glare.

"Aww okay okay Kuro-puu~"

"Kurogane. And stop acting all happy, you're still sick."

"Aww come on Kuro-chii! You know you're happy to see me~"

"Kurogane. And I never said anything about me not being happy to see you." Kurogane started to walk away from Fai and towards the classroom. "Hurry up, there's a new kid that's been trying to take your seat."

Fai was thoroughly surprised. Even though Kurogane gave off such the silent stature, he really had worried about Fai a lot. _He was so cute sometimes _thought Fai _Soooo cute~_

As Fai walked into the classroom, all the girls ran up to him flirting and giggling, asking the young tall boy how he was feeling. And even though he was happy to be back, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"I'm so sorry girls, but Kurogane-chan has missed me sooooo much, and I'm sure he wants to talk to me too~"

"Aw, okay Fai-sama we'll talk to you later!"

"Aren't the girls in the class so sweet! Look they all gave me chocolate to make me feel-who's that?"

"I told you a new kid had been trying to take your seat."

Over in Fai seat was a tall red headed boy with freckles all over his face and a small pair of green glasses to match his Green Lantern shirt. He was wearing baggy grey jeans and was slumped over a Spider-Man comic book. He kind of looked like an American Boy.

"Well hello there~" said Fai to the new boy, "I didn't know that an exchange student was coming to our school?~"

The boy looked up from his comic book and peered over the rim on his glasses, "Well, the teacher told me to sit here and I haven't seen anyone complaining, well except for your boyfriend, eh Flowright?"

Fai stared at the boy for a while, "Benny? Benny Smith?"

"Ha Ha! You sure are slow, eh Flowright?"

Fai picked the boy out of his seat and gave him a big hug, "I haven't seen you in forever, well since you're parents split up and you moved back home, I sure have missed you. Hey Kuro-chii, this is Benny, he was that boy who lived in our house when I was little. His mother was my Father nurse and his dad worked in the garden. You remember him don't you?"

Kurogane glared over his book at the thin red-haired boy. He hasn't changed. Still the red haired geek he was back then still is the same. Sure he recognized him, but deep down inside, he didn't want it to be Benny. Those two were so alike, it was scary. Happy and cheerful all the time, and then one day he disappeared, Kurogane could remember being so happy, but Fai was depressed for weeks after that. "Yeah I recognize him now. Why the hell are you all geeked out Smith, its gross and uncool, change."

"Aw, Kuro-chii, don't be mean!"

"It's. Kurogane. Fai. Sama." Kurogane glared up at Fai. Why in god's name did he have to give him these ridiculous nicknames?

"Don't mind him, Kuro-puu, he's just angry at me cause I didn't stay home and rest another day. Hey Benny, you should hang out with us after school today, we're watching a movie and then heading over to Kuro-puu's apartment for dinner! You wanna come?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin your guys' date."

Kurogane got up quickly from his seat and leaned over Ben, "You better come pretty boy, cause it's not a fucking date."

"Kurogane-kun, where do you think you're going! Class is starting," screamed the teacher. But Kurogane didn't care; he left the room and walked quickly outside to the front yard. _Benjamin Smith. You haven't changed a bit. Damn, now I need a smoke._ Kurogane pulled out his pack of Marlboro and lit the cigarette. I promised Fai I'd quit, too.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter one. And yes I know, it wasn't too much that happened, but its gonna be a short story, and couple of chapters OneShot kinda deal :)<p> 


End file.
